Fairy Tail: Sisters Born of Fire and Sky
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are parents to a set of twins. However, hours after their birth, a mysterious woman kidnaps the younger twin. Seventeen years later, they meet a princess who bears a striking resemblance to their remaining child. Is she their long-lost daughter? Or just a doppelganger? Who kidnapped her in the first place? Rated T for violence and unusual situations.
1. Abduction

**Me: Well, everyone, I am back! Did you miss me? Between school, marching band, and Toshiba deciding to REPLACE MY HARD DRIVE, I haven't been able to get on my computer. But, since school is cutting back on homework and projects, marching band season will be over in a month, and the fact that my computer is finally back up, expect me to be cranking out new stories! Anyway, since the last time I wrote a story, I have been getting into anime. And, since I have gone by Pipper Pines for over a year now, I've decided to change my name. If you don't like it… SUCK IT UP, CRYBABY! Go bug Adagio Dazzle or something. This story is the result of me watching too much anime and reading fanfiction. **

**Natsu: Come on, Katie! Get to the good stuff! Like where I kick Ice Princess' butt!**

**Gray: In your dreams, Pyro!**

**Lucy: Can't we all just get along?**

**Erza: Boys, stop right this minute.**

**Natsu and Gray: Yes, ma'am.**

**Me: And that, Erza, is why you are my favorite.**

**Natsu: Where do I rank?**

**Me: Number five. Gray's number four, Lucy's number three, Juvia's number two, and Erza takes the top spot.**

**Gray: Ha! Take that!**

**Me: Keep being a butt and I'll knock you out of your spot!**

**Gray: Yes, ma'am.**

**Lucy: Glad you're here to shut them up.**

**Me: Can we start now?**

**All four: Yes.**

**Me: Good. I, Katie Gold, do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. If I did, Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, and Erza and Jellal would all be together.**

**All four: WHAT!?**

Lucy held the baby girls close to her chest. Nothing mattered more. Nothing. Natsu fired shot after shot at the beasts chasing them.

"Luce! They're not slowing down!" he gasped.

"I'll take one!" cackled a woman. She snatched a baby from the blonde mage's arms.

"No! Aurora! Get back here with our daughter!" Lucy cried.

"Try and catch me, Heartfilia!" She vanished.

"No…" Lucy dropped to her knees, her remaining daughter crying.

"We'll find her," Natsu said, putting his arm around her. "I promise."

_That was 17 years ago. My name is Princess Aurora Dragneel, princess of the small kingdom of Flora. This is a story of a family separated and reunited. The story of my family. I hope that, if you know who your true family is, and you've always known, you know you are blessed. This is my story._

**Me: There. That was the prologue. What did you think?**

**Natsu: Why wasn't I able to kick their—**

**Me: Natsu, language! **

**Gray: Yeah. Do we wanna teach kids how to swear? Jeez, you're an idiot!**

**Natsu: What did you just call me?**

**Gray: An idiot, because you are one!**

**Erza: Boys, you can fight whilst Katie is telling the story. Otherwise, be silent!**

**Gray and Natsu: Yes, ma'am.**

**Lucy: Anyway, read and review!**


	2. Transporting the Princess

**Me: Hey, guys! Ready for more "Separated at Birth"?**

** Natsu: Hey, quick question—**

** Me: No time for questions! People want to read this amazing story!**

** Erza: Yes, so please save your questions for later.**

** Lucy: Katie does not own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony in any way, shape, or form… except this story.**

Lucy let out a wail of misery. Happy couldn't help but cover his ears.

"Lucy!" he cried. "Be quiet!" Erza smacked the Exceed on the head.

"Silence!" she whispered. "Lucy is sorrowed at the moment!"

"But it's been seventeen years!"

"Still, a mother is unable to forget any of her own children."

"Lucy," Natsu said. "I know you're probably not up for it, but I found a job." He held out a job flyer.

"Protecting a princess?" Erza said. "Sound easy enough."

"And just look at the reward!" Gray said. "One million jewel."

"Well, let's just go," Lucy said.

When they arrived in Hargeon, where they were supposed to meet the princess, Natsu tried to lift Lucy's spirit.

"This place sure brings back memories, huh, Luce?" he asked.

"Yeah." She looked at the sky.

"Whoa!" Gray said. Several humanoid insects were making their way towards them. A palanquin was carried by four of them.

"Greetings. You are the team from Fairy Tail, correct?" said the biggest one.

"Yes. Who may you be?"

"My name is General Cricket. I was instructed by Queen Chrys to bring Princess Aurora here safely."

"Thank you. We will keep close watch."

"Make sure she arrives unharmed in Crocus."

After the beings left, Gray shuddered.

"If that's what the people there look like, I don't think I want to see their princess," he commented. The curtain of the palanquin opened, and a girl shrouded in veils came out.

"Princess Aurora, I presume?" Erza asked.

"Yes, that is correct," the girl answered. The four mages bowed to her. "You are to bring me to Crocus, as General Cricket said?"

"Yes," Lucy said, sniffing.

As the group headed to the train station, Lucy felt something in her gut. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it had something to do with this princess.

On the train, Aurora didn't remove her veils. This gave Natsu confusion.

"Why don't you take off those veils?" the Dragon Slayer asked.

"Mother says a princess shouldn't reveal herself to outsiders," Aurora answered.

"But still, it's summer. You're going to suffocate!" Lucy worried.

"Well, what Mother doesn't know won't kill her." Aurora removed her veils. Erza let out a gasp, Gray fell out of his seat, Natsu had a dumbfounded look on his face, and Lucy's eyes widened.

The face under all those veils… was Lucy's.

**Me: Ha ha! Left you on a cliffhanger!**

** Natsu: Now can I ask my question?**

** Me: You may.**

** Natsu: Why the heck is this about me and Lucy's kids? I don't like her that way!**

** Lucy: Why must you insult me?**

** Natsu: *Gulps***

** Me: *Jaw-decks Natsu* Don't be rude! It's just a story!**

** Lucy: Anyway, read and review!**


	3. Changeling Queen

**Me: Ooh, uh, Gray? Could you get Natsu some… *snickers*… ice?**

** Gray: Very funny.**

** Erza: He deserved that.**

** Lucy: Katie does not own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

"Er, Aurora?" Natsu said. "Why exactly were you wearing those veils?"

"Oh, well," the princess began. "Mother says that I'm… well… different. I'm the only one in our entire kingdom who looks like this."

"And you never questioned your… origins?" Erza inquired.

"Of course. Mother wouldn't lie to me."

Natsu and Lucy exchanged a look. Was it possible that _this_ Aurora was their long-lost daughter?

The ride to Crocus was silent, as Erza knocked out Natsu before he could puke on anyone, and the others didn't want to bring up the awkward exchange. Upon their arrival, Aurora put her veils back on and walked with the four mages off the train.

"I forgot to ask, but what business do you have in Crocus?" Erza said to Aurora.

"I'm engaged to a young man there, who is to be the king of Flora after our marriage and when Mother… passes on," she answered. "His name is Jason Tirek. You are to stay for the wedding, to ensure nothing happens to me."

They came to a very large house that was made out of some sort of dark crystal. It reminded Lucy of something from an old book, but she couldn't remember what. Erza rapped her fist on the heavy wooden door. A girl with pale blue hair that had darker blue streaks opened the door.

"Oh, hello," she said. "Are you here to see Jason?"

"Yes," Erza answered. "Who might you be?"

"Sonata Dusk, one of the maids." A flash of red caught Lucy's eye. A necklace glimmered on Sonata's neck. "Follow me." They followed her to a parlor, where she told them to wait.

"Something's wrong," Natsu said.

"Yes. Did anyone else notice Sonata's necklace?" Lucy asked.

"I sensed some sort of magic energy resonating from it," Erza said.

"How strange," Aurora murmured. The four older mages stared at the cloaked princess. "There is no room."

"Holy crap!" Natsu said, for the parlor had disappeared and they were floating in black nothingness. Suddenly, a light was shining from below. They fell toward it and landed on a crystal floor in some sort of throne room.

"You've arrived at last," said a dark voice. The group turned to see a man with black eyes and yellow pupils staring at them. "The very ones we'd hoped for."

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"We wanted four of the most powerful mages in Fiore," said a woman with curly orange hair. "And just our luck—we get the best team in the land."

"What do you want with us?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just your magic energy."

"WHAT!?" they all yelled.

"Chrysalis was right; they really are dumb!" said a girl with purple and green hair.

"Mother would never do that!" Aurora yelled.

"Oh, you mean she didn't tell you?" the girl snickered. "She's not your mom, not by birth, anyway."

Aurora's brown eyes dilated, and her lower lip quivered.

"Aria!" a woman's voice called. "How dare you?!"

A stately woman with blue, cobweb-like hair who looked like an insect walked out.

"Mother!" Aurora called.

"Mother?!" the other four mages yelled in disbelief.

"It's not true! You're my mother by birth, right?"

"No."

Aurora's world shattered in a matter of seconds with a single word.

"She's gonna—" Gray began, but the girl was already falling. Lucy caught her.

"You've been lying to her all these years?" Erza growled.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't recognize her," Chrysalis snarled. "After all, isn't she really _your_ daughter, Natsu and Lucy?"

Lucy gazed at the unconscious girl in her arms. Her daughter, almost an adult now. Her baby, all grown up. Tears welled in her eyes.

"It was you!" Natsu screamed in fury. "You and your army caused us almost eighteen years of pain and suffering! It's payback time!" He inhaled. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Flames surged toward the Changeling Queen. She created a force field and deflected the attack.

"Lucy, Aurora, I promise I will make her pay for what she has done, somehow!" Erza said, summoning seventy swords.

"Say good night!" Gray growled.

Aurora heard every word, despite being unconscious.

_Maybe she intended to use me at first, but there's so much more. Queen Chrysalis told me Changelings are incapable of love themselves, but she feels guilty for her lie,_ the princess thought.

**Happy: Hey, Natsu! How's the mission?**

** Natsu: Well, it would be going a lot better if it had been an actual mission.**

** Happy: What do you mean?**

** Natsu: I mean it was a trap. Who knew the lady who raised my other daughter wanted her for bait?**

** Happy: Wait, you mean you found Aurora? Little Aurora Borealis? **

** Natsu: I still can't believe Luce decided to name her that.**

** Happy: So what kind of magic do you think Aurora Borealis uses?**

** Natsu: I dunno… guess we'll find out next time!**

** NEXT TIME: CHANGELING'S HEART!**


	4. Changeling's Heart!

**Previously on "Fairy Tail"…**

** Erza: We arrived in Crocus to deliver Princess Aurora to her fiancé.**

** Lucy: Only to find some people had lured us there to steal our magic.**

** Gray: On top of that, Aurora's "mother", Queen Chrysalis, showed up after it was revealed she wasn't Aurora's birth mother.**

** Natsu: Jeez, it's our Aurora, Luce, our daughter!**

** Katie: I do not own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

A green beam shot towards Natsu. He narrowly dodged it, and the spot where he had been standing exploded.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"I'm fine!" he called.

"Troublesome brat!" Chrysalis screeched in fury. More beams shot at all of them. Tirek, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria aimed, too. The fight raged.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray blocked Aria's attack from hitting him.

"You can't hide in there forever, Gray!" she cackled.

Erza, on the other hand, was having her own problems dealing with the changeling army. They kept changing into Jellal or her daughter, Joy. She was unable to attack them, which meant that they could attack her.

Aurora staggered to her feet in time to see Lucy pull out her keys.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" she called. Virgo appeared suddenly.

"Is it time for punishment, Princess?" she inquired.

"No, but you can punish them!" The blonde pointed at the army.

"We don't need her any longer," Adagio said. All five aimed their beams at the pinkette.

"NO!" Natsu and Lucy made a mad dash for their daughter. Both were struck down as they leapt between her and the blast.

"Mom! Dad!" Aurora screamed. Dropping to her knees, she began sobbing. A light began to surround the threesome.

"What is happening?" Tirek asked.

"So much magic!" Adagio marveled.

"You dare hurt my family?" Aurora chuckled, standing up. "The very family you hid from me for nearly eighteen years? You need some punishment." Her arms rose and she looked like the letter T. "Changeling's Heart!" A ring of green fire surrounded her, and in her place stood a huge dragon!

"Oh, my sweet Celestia!" Sonata cried.

"Pay for your crimes! Go to Tartarus where you belong!" Natsu looked up and saw a column of green flames coursing toward the evildoers.

"Mummy's little protégée," Chrysalis murmured, her eyes tearing at the sight of the girl she had raised from infancy to this powerful mage. The blast hit them. While it didn't kill them, it did knock them out.

_I don't understand,_ Chrysalis thought. _What is this feeling? It's in my chest. Is it… a heart? But I'm not supposed to have a heart! This child… she has stirred something long-dead in me. You will be missed, Aurora Borealis. I will always…love you._

Aurora collapsed in her human form. The four older mages ran to her side.

"Aurora, sweetie, please be alive!" Lucy said tearfully. "We just found you! You can't be…" The girl coughed.

"That was exhausting!" she said weakly, smiling.

"You overdid it, kid," Gray said, helping her to her feet. She turned pale at the sight of the wreckage she had caused. "Don't worry about it. You're gonna fit in just fine at Fairy Tail."

"Wait, you _want _me to join your guild?"

"Of course," Natsu said, putting his arms around Lucy and Aurora. "You're our daughter, and any child of ours is a Fairy Tail wizard, whether they know it or not."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Erza chuckled. "Let's go home."

**Happy: That was so crazy!**

** Natsu: What are you talking about? I barely got to do anything, and you weren't even there.**

** Happy: True, but the fact that Aurora Borealis has so much magic power, combined with the fact that she doesn't use fire or celestial spirit magic, makes you wonder how she's even yours in the first place.**

** Natsu: First, just call her Aurora, okay? Second, in case you forgot… **_**we didn't get to raise her!**_** Thirdly, she looks like me!**

** Happy: Not exactly. I think she gets her looks from Lucy, not you.**

** Natsu: You're gonna pay for that!**

** NEXT TIME: NEW GIRL IN THE GUILD.**


	5. New Girl in the Guild

**Previously on "Fairy Tail"…**

** Natsu: We sort of completed our mission to deliver a princess to Crocus.**

** Lucy: The weirdos who wanted steal our magic were defeated.**

** Natsu: By Daddy's little girl! *sniffs loudly***

** Gray: Jeez, man, you're such a wimp.**

** Natsu: What did you just call me?! *begins fighting***

** Katie: I do not own "Fairy Tail" or My Little Pony. *shoves Natsu and Gray into the wall***

Aurora took a deep breath outside the guild hall. She would've come with her parents, but they had gone to Tartarus to deliver the ones who had attempted to steal their magic. The pinkette sighed at the cloak her mother had insisted she wear…

_"Now, Aurora," Lucy said. "You need to hide the fact that you're Natsu and I's daughter until we get there. It could cause havoc to see you without us."_

The young mage walked into the guild hall and saw Mirajane Strauss, bikini model for _Sorcerer's Weekly_, serving various mages. One, a boy her age with black hair and blue eyes, noticed her standing there.

"Hey, Mira," he said. "I think we've got a newbie."

"Oh, hello, there!" Mira said brightly, waving. "Are you here to see the master?" When the girl nodded, Mira pointed to the back. "He's in his office."

Makarov looked through the paperwork on his desk. A letter from Natsu and Lucy was on top. He cast a simple spell on it and the blonde appeared.

_"Hi, Master. I just wanted to let you know you don't have to keep searching for Aurora. We found her; she was the princess we were supposed to protect. If you find a girl wearing a dark blue cloak in the guild hall, that's her. Just think of Ember if you want to see her face."_

"Master Makarov?" said a voice from the doorway. Aurora stepped into his office.

"Little Aurora Borealis Dragneel," he chuckled. "It's been a long time. Too long."

"Oh, Mom told you I was coming?"

"Just read her letter. So, princess, eh?"

"Not a real princess. The person… sorry, _creature_… that kidnapped me in the first place was Queen of the Changelings."

"You do want to join the guild, though?"

"Absolutely."

"In that case, you'll have to fight a member of the guild. If you beat them or get them out of the ring, you're in. Shouldn't be too hard for the daughter of a Dragon Slayer and the most powerful celestial mage of our time."

"Oh, thank you, but I'm not _that _powerful."

"This 'destruction of property' report says otherwise, little lady."

Aurora was nervous as the master filed everyone in the guild hall at the moment out. Who would he choose to fight her? Would they be S-class?

"This young lady wishes to join Fairy Tail!" Makarov called to the crowd. "As rules dictate, she must last three minutes or defeat one of you to join. I shall select her opponent." He scanned the group. "Storm Fullbuster."

"Yes, sir?" the boy with black hair said.

"Are you willing to battle her?"

"I'm always ready for a fight!" He stepped into the ring.

"Ready? Fight!"

"Not gonna go easy on you just 'cause you're a chick," Storm said.

"Oh, is that so?" She smirked. "Changeling: Transform!" A burst of green light, and she stood, still looking the same, except she wasn't wearing her cloak.

"E-ember?" Storm said, shocked.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Aurora yelled. Her foot came down, sending Storm flying out of the ring.

"Winner, Aurora!" Makarov said.

"Aurora?" Mira murmured.

A couple days later, Team Natsu stepped off the train, Lucy dragging Natsu, in Magnolia. A boy with a mane of unruly blue hair was dragging a pinkette in a similar fashion.

"Em, we're here," he said.

"I'm never riding the train again," Ember groaned. Natsu's hands lit.

"Hey, Flamebrain!" Gray said. "He's just helping out a teammate."

"Okay, okay." Natsu's hands went back to normal. "Hey, Ember!"

"Gale, put me down!" his daughter growled.

"Okay."

Ember ran over to her dad, excited despite her recent bout of motion sickness, a trait she had inherited from him.

"Hey, Dad! How was the mission? Did they pay you everything or stiff ya?"

"We didn't exactly get paid with money…"

"Ooh, if I find out who posted that request—"

"It's not like that. Oh, happy birthday, by the way."

"Oh, crap! I forgot!"

"How do you forget your own birthday?"

"She's got your memory," Lucy teased.

They laughed all the way to the guild hall. When they arrived, a brawl was raging. Aurora, still in a dark blue cloak, was reading at a table. A chair flew toward her head. She dodged it without taking her eyes off her book.

"Hey," Gray said. She looked up.

"Hey, Gray, Erza, Mom, and Dad," she said.

"Um, Mom, Dad?" Ember asked. "Who is this?"

"You can take it off now," Lucy told her.

"Great! I've felt like I was suffocating in this thing!" The cloak fell to the floor.

"Oh, great, a fan who's desperate to look like me!" Ember groaned.

"I don't even know who you are!" Aurora shot back.

"Um, everyone?" Lucy said. They continued fighting. To make things worse, Natsu and Gray got swept up in it.

"Everyone, stop, _now!_" Erza yelled. Everybody froze. "You may—"

"Whoa!" Storm muttered to Gray. "Dad, am I seeing double?"

"No, you're not, Storm."

"Who's that?" Elfman asked Evergreen.

"This is our long-lost daughter, Aurora," Lucy said.

**Ember: Long-lost daughter? Does that mean I'm not an only child?**

** Aurora: Beats me. When I found out, I thought I was the only child. Hey, we look exactly alike! **

** Ember: We could pull so many great pranks together!**

** Aurora: Okay, prankster. We should really get back to wrapping this part up.**

** Ember: What color wrapping paper are we using?**

** Aurora: *sighs* There is no wrapping paper.**

** Ember: But you said we were wrapping things up!**

** Aurora: I didn't mean that literally!**

** NEXT TIME: PROPHECY OF FIRE AND SKY!**


End file.
